Mi ExPlIcAcIoN
by zerezo-kittzz
Summary: Es enserio teme, jamas  crei  ver a alguien que se burlara de tu amigo el impotente  ttebayo- hablo el rubio entre carcajadas. -callate o considerate hombre muerto dobe- solto el azabache frunciendo el seño cabreado.  mi primer one-shot espero les guste.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto pero la historia que abajo leen si. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Cansada, derrotada es así como me sentía en estos momentos. Me encontraba arreglando las cosas que guardaba con nostalgia en mi nueva habitación porque ya no podía dormir al lado de un hombre que ni siquiera me tocaba..

Removiendo cajas me encontré las cartas que el me dedicaba cuando aun éramos novios, quien iba a decir que ese hombre tan cariñoso que se mostraba en esas cartas resultara ser tan frió y distante desde siempre. Ella conservaba la idea de que cuando fueran marido y mujer el se abriría mas a mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos esos que el plasmaba tan bien en sus cartas y es que podría jurar que fueron dos personas diferentes las que escribieron esas palabras y esos versos tan cariñosos. Las leyó de una por una mientras las lagrimas rebeldes rodaban por sus mejillas. Después de un rato leyendo creyó encontrar la motivación para continuar con esa farsa que hacían Llamar matrimonio y es que desde que se casaron una sola vez tuvieron intimidad y el no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones que digamos pues estaba borracho. A estas alturas ya eran dos años recién cumplidos de soledad y amargura y de que no le prestara la mas mínima atención pues parecía que el vivía solo en esa casa, ella era la esposa sumisa, que daba la imagen de ser la mujer perfecta a los ojos de cualquiera pero en el fondo se calificaba como la mujer mas infeliz del planeta….

.

.

Sonrió con tristeza y con ánimos renovados se encamino a su recamara a arreglarse muy linda para darle una sorpresa a su marido, iría a la empresa donde este se desempeñaba como vicepresidente..

Se vistió con un sencillo vestido rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, a juego con unas sandalias rosas que le daban un aspecto inocente y aniñado. Es así como vestía ya que su marido le prohibía usar ropa demasiado exhibicionista como llamaba el a la ropa que utilizaba ella antes de casarse con el pues decía que esa ropa era para cualquieras…

.

Sakura salio feliz a encontrarse con su esposo para invitarlo a comer... pues quería festejar que cumplían dos años de matrimonio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo en una situación bastante embarazosa con su secretaria. Ella estaba sin la parte de arriba de su saco con los senos expuestos y el entre ellos dándoles placer eso era lo peor que había visto de el hasta ahora, esa imagen fue demasiado para ella y salio corriendo del lugar, siendo alcanzada por el que luego de darse cuenta la detuvo de no muy buena manera del brazo..

.

—¿Qué haces aquí sakura?, formulo el hombre con los cabellos revueltos enojado.

.

—Suéltame, respondió la ojijade, no debería decirte nada pero te lo diré, venia a invitarte a comer para celebrar nuestros dos años de casados pero veo que estas haciendo cosas mas importantes— soltó bastante furiosa deshaciéndose del agarre..

—Pues sabes que… tienes razón, es mejor estar con ella que contigo.— hablo el hombre en tono despectivo mirándola de pies a cabeza haciendo una mueca de asco profundo al mirar su vestimenta ..

—¿Por qué? — Hablo la pelirrosa con la voz entrecortada, —¿acaso olvidaste todas las palabras que me expresabas en tus cartas?— continuo la pelirrosa resentida y con bastante coraje, pero ella había prometido hace mucho que no volvería a llorar ni mucho menos a mostrarle sus sentimientos, lo tenia que soportar no dejaría que pisoteara el poco orgullo que le quedaba..

—Ja, enserio creíste que yo te escribiría todas esas cursilerías, —soltó una carcajada burlándose de ella. Mientras la pelirrosa lo observaba con una mirada confundida pues no entendía de que hablaba. —no fui yo quien te escribía esas cartas, si es lo que creo que te cuestionas continuo hablando en tono venenoso el ojinegro. — Fue un amigo mió el que me hizo el favor de hacer esa estupidez — termino de decir con una mueca burlona. Sakura no lo pudo soportar mas empezó a caminar a paso apresurado a la salida..

se monto en su auto emprendiendo marcha a toda velocidad, no sabia a donde ir ya que imaginaba a ese cerdo en unas horas en la casa que compartían como completos desconocidos por que eso eran ellos..

.

Y lo que menos quería era encontrarse con el. Decidió ir a casa de su única amiga ino yamanaka, estas habían sido compañeras de colegio y después ingresaron a la secundaria juntas su amistad se fortaleció mucho pero luego ino se mudo a estados unidos a estudiar la preparatoria y universidad haya. No obstante se encontraron días antes de la boda de la pelirrosa y volvieron a entablar su amistad. Agradecía a kami habérsela topado en su camino de nuevo ya que nunca tuvo amigos verdaderos en lo que avanzaron sus estudios.

Se estaciono y bajo hecha un mar de lagrimas, la escena se seguía repitiendo en su cabeza cada vez que parpadeaba. Una ino bastante hiperactiva la recibió en la entrada, ella era novia de un cantante de una banda y era bastante feliz, vivía con el y estaba a punto de dar el gran paso.

Al ver a su amiga en ese estado se encamino a abrazarla ya que suponía cual era la causa. La pelirrosa solo se dejo hacer agradecida de poder contar con ella.

.

.

.

—¿Qué te hizo ahora frentona?— formulo la rubia levantándole el mentón para que la viera a los ojos.

.

.

—I-ino, fue horrible el estaba con su secretaria— apenas y pudo decir cuando la rubia la interrumpió bruscamente —no te entiendo amiga, si tu ya sabes como se las gasta ese cerdo— le grito bastante cabreada por el solo hecho de ver a su amiga llorando por ese infeliz que no valía la pena. De sobra estaba enterada de la miserable vida que llevaba su amiga a su lado pero por mas que la aconsejaba para que lo dejara esta alegaba que lo amaba mucho. Desde entonces prefería no decirle nada acerca de el y su relación tan extraña..

.

—Lo se ino y enserio que ya estoy cansada de soportarlo— hablo quedo pero la rubia si la pudo escuchar.

.

—Entonces empieza por ponerle un alto frentona, demuéstrale de que estas hecha— hablo la rubia con una radiante sonrisa al ver a su amiga del alma por fin reaccionar y no dejarse pisotear por ese hombre que tanto daño le ha hecho.

.

—Esta bien ino, le daré la lección de su vida — soltó encarando a la rubia y sonriendo a la par con ella.

—pero como piensas hacerlo, tenemos que hacer algo verdaderamente ingenioso— formulo la rubia poniéndose en pose pensativa.

—Aaaah, ya se… iras al evento de caridad que se celebrara mañana cerda— la rubia lo medito y pronto sonrió malignamente. —por su puesto frentona, sabes que sai tocara también en ese lugar.

—Muy bien, entonces ahí será.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro estaba enfurecido, había llegado a su casa hacia bastante rato y para nada encontró a su mujer en la cocina como esperaba lista para servirle la cena. Se preguntaba donde demonios había ido sin avisarle, y no es que le importara mucho lo que ella hiciera simplemente que ella no se mandaba sola y le extrañaba que no estuviera en casa encerrada como siempre. Decidió ignorar ese hecho y se fue a dar un agradable baño con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro. Su día fue bastante divertido y movido, su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar lo movido, no se preocupaba por ella pues sabia que de cualquier manera tenia que regresar a su casa y pedirle perdón por ser tan impulsiva y haber ido en sus horas de trabajo a interrumpir su jornada. Con este hecho se quedo sin siquiera imaginar lo que le tenia preparado su esposa sumisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Sabes ino, no quiero llegar a casa a verlo— hablo la pelirrosa comiendo mas helado de frambuesa.

—pues entonces no vayas frentona— le respondió la rubia automáticamente. —sabes que puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa, además hoy sai vendrá algo tarde del ensayo para mañana, sería bueno tu compañía— hablo sonriéndole a lo que la pelirrosa asintió.

—Tienes razón cerda, de aquí me voy con ustedes mañana a la fiesta de caridad.— aclaro sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla y comiendo su delicioso helado.

—Aja, de todas formas no creo que tu marido se entere siquiera que no llegaste a dormir—replico la rubia restándole importancia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El moreno se levanto de mal humor ese día. Al bajar a desayunar se encontró con todo igual al día anterior, eso significaba que su mujer no había llegado a dormir… joder y ahora que tenían la fiesta de caridad por la tarde. Se pregunto si esa era una venganza por lo del día anterior pero lo desecho al saber por su propia cuenta que sakura era todo menos vengativa. Se resigno y tomo su móvil para llamarla para confirmar si es que ella iría o no. marco tres veces y no le contestaba, siguió intentando hasta que ala sexta vez que marco frustrado y lleno de rabia una voz soñolienta del otro lado le devolvió la llamada.

—¿Si?— respondió la pelirrosa aun medio dormida.

—Sakura, maldición porque no contestas el maldito celular. — hablo el azabache claramente cabreado por tener que esperar, si ese evento no fuera tan importante nunca se hubiera dignado a dirigirle la palabra, pero si sus padres notaban que iba sin su adorada esposa se le iba a armar una buena.

—Amm, estaba dormida— soltó como si nada — frunciendo el seño en clara señal de molestia —¿Qué quieres?— siguió diciendo en espera de una pronta respuesta.

—Hmp, el evento— formulo de golpe. —te quiero de regreso para antes de que inicie— termino de decir y justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar escucho algo que lo dejo impactado.

—Haya te veo— hablo la ojijade y acto seguido colgó sin esperar respuesta..

.

El resto del día se la paso con ino en el centro comercial buscando el vestido perfecto para lo que tenia preparado para esa noche. Sonrió al encontrar un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos era perfecto para la ocasión .

La tarde llego y ella lucia bastante sexy. El vestido que lucia tenia un considerable escote en v dejando expuestos sus pronunciados pechos, y tenia un listón negro delgado donde terminaban sus pechos enmarcando su estrecha cintura, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla con una ligera abertura en la parte de abajo dejando al descubiertos sus blancas y torneadas piernas, aparte tenia un escote ligero en su espalda dándole un aire bastante inocente y sexy una combinación un poco extraña… todo a juego con unas zapatillas de enorme tacón de aguja de color negro, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño con unos mechones enmarcando su delicada cara haciéndola lucir encantadora.

Ino en cambio lucia un vestido color rojo fuego, con un escote bastante pronunciado que enmarcaba a la perfección su escultural figura a juego con unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba suelto adornado con unos pequeños broches con rubíes, dándole un aire salvaje y misterioso.. Se encaminaron a la salida listas para impresionar.

.

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro ya iba por su tercer copa de wisky, sus ojos no se despegaban de la entrada, esperaba que su familia tardara un poco mas pues su _"esposa_" aun no llegaba. De pronto vio como la mayoría de los hombres del lugar dirigían su vista a la entrada con mayor atención. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que miraban, ¿acaso esa era su mujer?, eso no podía ser cierto esa no era sakura… sin pensarlo mucho se fue a parar a su lado extendiéndole su brazo para que entraran juntos aun sorprendido y mirándola detenidamente, dejo de mirarla pues noto que eran el centro de atención en el evento, una extraña molestia se instalo en su estomago al ver como los hombres la miraban hambrientos.

Sakura e ino entraron bastante sonrientes la rubia venia acompañada de su futuro esposo pero este la dejo con sakura para ir a ver los detalles finales de los instrumentos. Así que ambas chicas dieron su entrada triunfal justo cuando el azabache hizo su aparición tendiéndole su brazo para que entraran juntos. La rubia aun así no se separo de su amiga, solo esperaban el momento indicado.

El moreno por otro lado en cuanto noto la compañía de su esposa la dejo sola en la mesa y se fue a saludar a varios empresarios. Su familia pronto llego y se unió a su conversación pero no les duro mucho el gusto ya que una pelirroja justo paso ante sus ojos incitándole a seguirla y este no dudo en hacerlo. Se encaminaron al baño bajo la atenta mirada de sakura que no perdía detalle de lo que hacia el.

.,

.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, los grupos empezaron a tocar y ella se dio cuenta de que ya era el momento al ver llegar a su esposo muy sonriente con su secretaria a un lado.

Observo a la rubia y esta le dio una mirada de aprobación y acto seguido se encamino al escenario al ver que el esposo de su amiga se preparaba para empezar a tocar, no fue necesario decirle nada puesto que el ya sabia sobre la actuación que ella iba a dar…

Subió al escenario y empezó a hablar.

.

.

—buenas noches a todos, en esta ocasión tan especial quiero aprovechar para dedicarle una canción a mi adorado _"esposo_" por nuestro aniversario. Se que no saben a quien me refiero, pero bueno ¿a ver mi amor donde te metiste? — ella sola se respondió la pregunta al identificarlo en la mesa 5. — caray pero si ahí estas en la mesa 5 coqueteando con tu secretaria y con tus "_queridos"_ amiguitos — hablo como si nada restándole importancia, —en fin pongan mucha atención— termino de decir indicándole a sai que empezaran a tocar.

Al escuchar a la mujer hablar toda la gente presto especial atención al escenario y la música empezó a sonar.

.

.

.

.

.

_** Llevo días leyendo tus cartas**_

_**Preguntándome porque me enamoré de ti?**_

_**Pues yo misma me decía: no lo pierdas**_

_**Sin pensar que nada valía la pena**_

_**Porque fue que pensé en ti cuando no eras para mi?**_

_**Pero todo se contestó en una conversación**_

_** Quiero darte la explicación**_.

.

Hasta esos momentos es que noto que la que hablaba al micrófono no era otra si no su mujer. Pero no sabia a que venia esto, ¿Por qué le dedicaba una canción?

—oye teme esa que esta en el escenario no es sakura-chan— hablo un rubio muy apuesto con una sonrisa enmarcando sus labios.

—Waaauu esa es tu esposa, es una mujer muy hermosa y mira esas curvas, — siguió la conversación un albino muy apuesto con una sonrisa picara sin dejar de mirar de pies a cabeza a la pelirrosa en el escenario, cosa que molesto al ojinegro pero no dijo nada.

Decidió prestar mas atención para saber que era lo que quería decirle con eso.

.

.

_**..**__** Que fui a una tienda**_

_**que lo que he comprado**_

_**me sirve mejor que el estar a tu lado**_

_**que dos baterías me han funcionado**_

_**mejor que tus besos y que tus abrazos**_

_**ya no diré yo mas nunca te extraño**_

_**pues no me hacen falta ya mas tus engaños**_

_**para dar migajas y hacerme mas daño**_

_**mejor soy feliz**_

_**con mi amigo en el baño.**_

_**.**_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar lo que su mujer decía, ¿desde cuando sakura le decía tales cosas? No pudo seguir preguntándose mas pues lo que siguió lo dejo sin palabras y con un notorio tic cubriendo su ceja derecha.

.

.

.

_**Unas le dicen consolador**_

_**Otros le llaman amigo**_

_**Solo sé que con él llego**_

_**a donde yo fingí contigo**_

_**si antes me hubiese enterado**_

_**de este tesoro existente**_

_**no me hubiese interesado**_

_**tu amigo el impotente**_

_**si no entiendes mi canción**_

_**o no comprendes la razón**_

_**para no llamarte y buscarte**_

_**hoy quiero contarte**_

.

Al escuchar eso ultimo el color abandono su rostro, mas aun al ver a sus amigos reírse como desquiciados. Era patético ver las muecas burlonas que le dedicaban los que lo conocían, —jajajajaja teme te la hicieron buena quien lo diría de sakura-chan —hablo el rubio con dificultad pues la risa no lo dejaba,

—pero mira nada mas quien diría que el magnate uchiha no complace a su mujer—hablo el albino entre risas pero fue interrumpido en su discurso por el rubio —enserio teme mira nomás como critican a tu amigo el impotente —dijo apuntando acusadoramente a sus partes nobles haciendo que sus amigos soltaran la carcajada, provocando que las personas alrededor lo miraran si disimulo alguno, las mujeres con lastima y los hombres con sonrisas burlonas.

maldita sakura esto no se quedaría así iba hacer que se arrepintiera por todo eso mira que humillarlo de esa forma a EL.

.

_**Que fui a una tienda**_

_**que lo que he comprado**_

_**me sirve mejor que el estar a tu lado**_

_**que dos baterías me han funcionado**_

_**mejor que tus besos y que tus abrazos**_

_**ya no diré yo mas nunca te extraño**_

_**pues no me hacen falta ya mas tus engaños**_

_**para dar migajas y hacerme mas daño**_

_**mejor soy feliz**_

_**con mi amigo en el baño**_

.

—Creo que no debiste subestimar así a tu esposa— hablo un pelinegro de coleta bastante divertido con la situación, —deberías tratarla mejor — continuo con una sonrisa arrogante, — sabes que a estas alturas no te convendría un divorcio— agrego soltando la frase llena de sarcasmo y veneno en cada palabra.

—Hmp, ella me ama demasiado, jamás me pediría el divorcio— hablo el moreno tratándose de convencer mas a el mismo que a los idiotas que lo acompañaban, aunque por dentro la sangre le hervía cada vez mas conforme avanzaba la canción

—Hn, no lo creo pero haya tu— soltó alejándose de el..

.

. _**Quien diría que seria tan fácil**_

_**Reponerme de tu condición**_

_**hoy disfruto lo mejor de mis días**_

_**porque él nunca dice no no no.**_

.

Después de escuchar casi toda la canción se puso a meditar sobre la letra de esta, llegando a la conclusión que todo era una tremenda burla en su contra. Al voltear a los lados se encontró con la escena mas desagradable que hubiera vivido en su vida, todos los presentes lo conocían y lo que mas lo jodio fue ver a los periodistas tomando demasiadas fotografías a el y a ella y viceversa. Su furia llego a su limite y sin pensar se dirigió a acabar con esa maldita farsa de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

.

_**Yo fui a una tienda**_

_**Y lo que he comprado**_

_**me sirve mejor que el estar a tu lado**_

_**que dos baterías me han funcionado**_

_**mejor que tus besos y que tus abrazos**_

_**ya no diré yo mas nunca te extraño**_

_**pues no me hacen falta ya mas tus engaños**_

_**para dar migajas y hacerme mas daño**_

_**Mejor soy feliz**_

_**con mi amigo en el baño**_

_**si**_

_**ya lo sé**_

_**con mi amigo en el baño**_

_**soy feliz**_

_**Volví a vivir**_

_**ya no tengo porque fingir**_

_**no no no**_

_** con mi amigo en el baño**__**.**_

_**.**_

.

Demasiado tarde pues sakura ya había terminado y seguía muy concentrada en las ultimas notas de la canción. El pelinegro se dirigía al escenario pero sus pasos fueron truncados por sus padres que con una mirada furibunda se le atravesaron. Maldición y ahora que pensó frunciendo el seño.

.

.

Sakura vio cada movimiento de su _"esposo_", sabia que no soportaría tanta humillación ya que su orgullo era demasiado grande. se lo pensó mejor y se dispuso a dar su toque final.

.

.—Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado mi interpretación— justo cuando se disponía a bajar del escenario se volteo recordando lo mas importante. —y una ultima cosa esto es algo para ti "_mi amor_". — hablo viendo directo a los ojos del moreno.

.

.

—Quiero el divorcio sasuke uchiha — termino de hablar sonriendo triunfal. .

.

.

.

.

.

_**.(kany garcia mi amigo en el baño)**_

.

* * *

_Este one-shot, es una obra de mis hermanas, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber._

_Ellas le tienen una venganza jurada a sasuke por mis historias, compréndanlas._

_Próximo capitulo hasta nuevo aviso._

_Les aviso que si quieren mas extenso este capitulo me lo comuniquen para hacerle un two-shot. Ustedes deciden._

_Gracias por leer._

_._

_Zerezo kittzz._


End file.
